Vignette: Freefall
by Iryl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura passes out while flying and searching for Syaoran Li. An "experimental attempt at potent imagery." This is meant to evoke emotion more than convey a plot.


**Vignette: Freefall**

_vi·gnette (n.):_ A short, usually descriptive literary sketch.

_

* * *

_

Wind against her ears and the unhealthy _pop_ of pressure. The only sounds were the swift soft beat of her wings mingling with the steady _thum-thum_ of her heart.

If I just look down long enough . . . I'll see him. I'll see him.

_Thum-thum._ She didn't blink. _Thum-thum._ Her vision was dazzled, twisting kaleidoscopically and melding the colors of the treetops with the white school.

Then black.

The fluffy backs of her wings, ultrawhite from the sun's glare, curled in to her body; she turned like a sleepwalker lurching off the edge of a building – hung – and started to spiral downward.

A boy, many yards below, saw her, and his scream echoed into the cold blue atmosphere, bouncing off the fluffy backs of the ultrawhite clouds.

"SAKURA!"

_

* * *

_

**AN:** There will be no continuance to this, as it was an experimental attempt at conveying imagery. (It's best read slowly.) However, I _will_ do more vignettes. I don't know how good I am at them, but.

**

* * *

DEFENSE:**

**My blurb used to be:** "Sakura passes out while flying and searching for Syaoran Li. A creative piece because I haven't been able to find many very creative fics -- cute ones, yes, but not many creative ones. This is meant to evoke emotion more than convey a plot."

**The Review That Made Me Change It:** "I think it is quite arrogant to say that your work is creative while claiming that you "haven't been able to find many creative fanfics" at the same time. I believe that each author on this website presents work that displays a high level creativity on its own. It takes a lot of work and dedication to think of an idea and actually writing a story about it.  
Considering the fact that you only wrote a "vignette" rather than a short story, it is unfair to compare your piece of writing with other authors in this website. Unlike most authors, you have only put your efforts into writing 132 words in total to describe ONE scene. Most of the writers here satisfy their readers by thinking of (a) creative plot(s) and putting their ideas down into words. Noting that it takes a lot of work to do that, I salute these authors who have tried to their hardest to satisfy their readers.  
So rather than comparing your work with other people on this website, I suggest you use their fanfics an example of what creative writing should be."

**The Response to No One:** (As no email was left.)

OUCH.

First, may I please note that I did _not_ mean it that way, though I'll grant that it probably does sound like that. In "creative" I meant "focusing more on style than plot; experimental; differing from the norm" -- something like "La ballata della Luna" by Nigihayami Haruko -- which has a plot that is secondary to her amorphous style.

For "cute" I meant all the entertaining ones that have a lot of time and effort put into them but focus more on plot than style (NOT indicating that they have _bad_ style, just that they aren't "experimental" styles). In this catagory I clump the majority of fics, including my favorite fic of all time, "Three Daughters" by moonsilver -- which is written beautifully and I love even more than Haruko-san's work.

Indicating these two catagories as different does not mean that I consider one inferior to another. It just means that what I'm trying to do is less plot-oriented and more . . . the encompassing word would have to be "creative," but that can, as you've pointed out, be applied to the "cute" catagory. So the "creative" catagory I'm referencing is being narrowed to "experimental attempts at potent imagery."

Does that clarify? I really wasn't trying to insult anybody. I've also written and posted 17 stories that aren't vignettes and would fall in the "cute" catagory. So I _have_ "thought of creative plot(s) and put my ideas down into words."

Though I don't think you'd be so quick to "salute" everyone if you weren't so annoyed at me.


End file.
